harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harfang Longbottom
Time of birth or life? I just wondered if there is any canon informatiom on when he lived? I couldn't help but wonder if he was the father of Augusta Longbottom. User:Simen Johannes Fagerli. :His wife Callidora was born in 1915, so he was most likely in Augusta's generation. Possibly a brother or cousin, but to say either way would be speculation. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 06:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry I can't give any information on the timeline for Harfang, but I figured I'd point out he and Augusta can't be related by birth ... she's Mrs Longbottom, so she was born to some other family. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 06:32, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I always thought Augusta was on McGonagall's age? Perhaps Harfang was Augusta's housband? User:Simen Johannes Fagerli :::Can't be her husband, he's Callidora Longbototm (nee Black)'s husband ... unless he had a secret mistress the entire wizarding world knew about. Another thought, though: what if she married the unnamed son of Harfang Longbottom? I personally find it hard to believe that Augusta would be in her forties or fifties when she had Frank, who if I recall correctly was born in the sixties? But if she married this unnamed son, she'd be in twenties or thirties depending (or possibly late teens). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:55, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Name Having used an image of Callidora to get Harfang's name to add to his page as an image, I considered something. Is his name actually Hareang, not Harfang? I drew over the name in paint and it seems to be. I included a comparison of the image and my writing over it, to show: . You may have to click on the image to see my writing as it's a bit too small here... Your thoughts? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:47, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :The newest family tree from Pottermore has his name as Harfang - as does JKR's hand written tree (which is highest canon of course). The film prop appears to have a typo? --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:27, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::That's what I was wondering. We mistranslated Iola Black for ages. Did we do the same with Harfang (and did Pottermore too, as they're presumably basing it on the wiki!) or is the film the typo? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 16:34, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :::JKRs hand-written tree is the highest canon and trumps anything else. I'm sure Pottermore is working from that or other similar firsthand sources and not relying on us for their information. --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:36, November 9, 2017 (UTC) As far as I know, the image of her handwritten tree on this wiki comes from Harry Potter Film Wizardry (I don't own it myself.), and it gives the name as Harfang.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:55, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :It's Harfang. Rowling's handwritten family tree trumps anything else in terms of canon, and lists him as such (the case of Iola Black is not an apt comparison: her name had been mistranscribed not by us, but by the HP Lexicon when the document went for auction in 2006, which was before there were actual decent-resolution photographs of the handwritten tree anywhere out there). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:26, November 9, 2017 (UTC)